All i have
by mikayla23
Summary: An argument between Eric and Sookie. After D&G. Everyone knows the best part of fighting is the making up!
1. Chapter 1

**This is set a few weeks after D&G. I tried to stay in character as much as I could. This is my first SVM fic so tell me what you think. :) Please.**

To say I was mad would be an understatement. Jason was being his normal infuriating self, and Sam had taken to ignoring me. Amelia had left for New Orleans, she told me she was just visiting but I knew she blamed me for everything that happened to Trey. Then all of my just found relatives left me. Forever.

To top it all off a really cute guy asked me out. And I said no. Normally I don't date humans but this guy was sweet, and the first thing he thought about me wasn't how much he wanted to get me in the bed. He was thinking about asking me out to coffee. Something simple just a casual outing.

I was use to turning humans down. Usually because there intentions are less then gentlemanly. But this time I had to say no because I'm _married. _But that's not the worst part: I haven't seen my husband in over a month.

My husband -if I could even call him that- is the infamous Viking of vampire Eric Northman.Technically we're not married. We're_ bonded_. Eric says it's the vampire equivalent of a marriage, but the way some vampires react when they here we're bonded, I wonder how much he's not letting on. Yes he did give some special vampire marriage dagger, but the state of Louisiana won't recognize it so neither will I.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize where I was until someone tapped on my window. "Sookie. What a surprise." Pam said rather bored tone.

I jumped a bit. "Um... hi Pam."

Pam looked confused for a second. "Why are you leaking? What's wrong with you?"

you can always count on Pam to cheer you up. "Well. I was thinking about Eric and I guess I didn't realize I was here." I admitted

She shrugged. "You should come inside. Eric will be happy you're here." I snorted at the last bit. If Eric wanted to see me he would have been to Bon Temps a while ago. Pam shot me questioning look. "Why are you mad at him now?"

I shook my head, Pam was the last person I wanted to talk to about my _marital _ issues. "Is he in his office?" I asked when I stepped inside.

"Yes. I'll see if he's busy." she knocked on his door. "Master? You're wife is here. She's been leaking." I sighed. Of course Pam would find a joke in me crying.

Eric opened the door with a wary look. "Good Evening Sookie. Pam, keep your comments to your self." Pam left grumbling something about not being able to use perfectly good jokes.

Eric closed the door behind Pam and came to sit beside me on the couch. "What are you doing here tonight?"

I sighed, "I don't really know. I was just thinking about my day and I ended up here." I said in a small voice. I wanted nothing more than to curl up in Eric's arms but I didn't know what he would do. And his rejection would push me over the edge.

"Oh. Are you okay?" he seemed uneasy. "Do you want to..... talk about it?"

I looked at him a minuet. "I don't Eric. I don't even know what we are. I mean I know we're bonded but what about that dagger stunt you pulled?" I asked. I was getting angrier by the second. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"And then the night you slept with me? Then not coming for me when I needed you most. Bill had to save me and you know what?" I said getting louder. "I loved him. For a second I forgot everything he did and I loved him again. Here I was thinking about you every damn day and wishing you would just fess up and be blunt like you usually are, when I realized I loved the man that betrayed me!"

I stood up to pace his office. Trying to ignore the calming waves he was sending me. "But guess what buddy? That' s not all. Niall told me 'the vampire is a good man and he loves you'. What the hell am I suppose to do with that!?"

Eric stood up looking pissed. "Sook-" "No way mister I'm not done! I thought maybe you had business with De Castro the first week but then one week turned into two and the two turned into three. What the hell was I suppose to do. All the faires are gone. Jason and I aren't speaking to each other and Sam won't even look at me , Amelia is gone. I have no one!" I yelled the last bit.

My out burst made something in me fall a part. I'd just admitted that I was alone. Eric was looking me with that emotionless stare. After a moment he asked, "Are you finished?"

I sank to the floor let a few tears escape. I really had no one. Eric took a step towards me. "Sookie? Are you done? Do I have me chance to be blunt?" he asked

I shook my head. I just wanted to get out of here. "Eric I'm sorry I came here. I won't bother you again." I stood up and headed for the door when I felt Eric's arms go around my waist.

"If you think you can come into _my _ bar, yell at me, and then leave with listening to me, you are sadly mistaken." he lifted me over his shoulders so I got a up close vision of his glorious butt. Unfortunately this was not the time to ogle him.

"Eric Northman! You put me down right now!" I yelled as he took me out the back door. Ugh. This was so not how I wanted my evening to go.

"No Lover. I need to show you something." with that he threw me into the passenger side of his corvette and took of into the night.

This was _so _ not how I planned my evening.

**Ok? What do you think. Should I go on? Switch POV's? What? Review and tell me what you think. Please!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone the reviewed. I really really appreciate it. Almost everyone said they wanted to hear from Eric. So here he his. :)**

**EPOV**

She thought she was alone. She had the audacity to come into _my_ bar and yell at _me_, saying that she had no one. I knew the fairies had left but I honestly didn't think it would affect her so much. She had only known them for a little while.

I felt her depression every day but I simply couldn't make myself go to her. She'd made it quiet clear in the past that I was just for sex, and nothing more. Why should I care. But it actually.... hurt when she said she was alone. We have a blood bond, we're _married! _ Shouldn't that count for something?

I threw her over my shoulder and took her to the one place I could talk to her. It was a house I'd bought for her. Well _us _really, but again she made it clear that she did not want to live with me.

I pulled onto a gravel road. Hoping Sookie would realize just how much she meant to me. This house was tiny compared to what I liked. It only had two functioning bedrooms and j four bathrooms. I admit it's bigger than her house in Bon Temps but it's nothing like the other houses I have.

"Sookie? We're here." I said quietly. She was staring at the house with her jaw slack.

"You live here? I figured you for a moat and guard tower type of guy.." She stepped out of the car still starring at the house.

"You know me well. I figured you wouldn't be comfortable in my larger homes, so I bought this. You can do whatever you please with it. I want you to feel likes it's your home." I said the last bit mostly to my self. I wanted her to be okay with staying here in Shreveport.

She looked up at me with even more tears in her eyes. "Thank you Eric. It's beautiful." She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my shirt. There aren't words to describe the feeling of her being this close. I wrapped my arms around her wishing she could understand everything I was feeling for her.

After a moment she sighed and stepped back. "This is incredibly thoughtful, but I'm still pissed." She pressed her lips to my cheek before opening the front door.

She stood in the foyer looking around for a moment. "You know, it's hard to stay mad when you do something like this." She mumbled.

I chuckled to myself and followed her as she mad her way threw the whole house. When she went upstairs I expected her to get mad about the bedrooms.

"How many bedrooms?" She asked when she opened up the door to the office.

"There were three, but I had this one turned into an office so I could stay here with you on some nights. And the smaller one is set up so you can have guests while the master bedroom is lightproof so I can stay in there during the day." She said she wanted me to be blunt. This was probably the best time to start that.

She starred at me for a second. "When did you buy this place?"she asked quietly. I could feel the guilt coming off of her. I could feel every emotion except the one I wanted her to feel.

"As soon as I remembered." I said looking straight into her ice blue eyes. As soon as I remembered everything she had done for me. It wasn't right for me to promise her everything and then not give it to her. Originally I bought this so she couldn't say I wasn't a man of my word. But I eventually wanted her to stay her so she would be closer. So we could stay together.

"Oh." She mumbled as she pushed the master bedroom door open. "This is your room?" She stepped inside looking at the white walls. I didn't have anything decorated because I wanted her to make everything just the way she liked.

"This is _ours_."

"Why? You stayed away for so long! I thought you didn't want me." I could see the tears in her eyes. Ugh why does she insist on leaking.

"Please don't leak. I don't know what to do when you cry." I admitted my own ignorance. Mad at my self for not knowing what to do.

"I just want to know why you do all of this." She lifted her hands and gestured around her. "Then not talk to me for a month!" She sat down on the edge of the bed, wiping her tears away.

I was again at loss of words. "Sookie. I'm sorry I didn't call. But you told me you didn't want to know how I feel about you. I figured if you wanted to talk you would have called me. You never did so I just tried to stay out of your way."

She stiffened then turned to glare at me. "Because I don't want to know the only reason you keep me around is because I taste good and you don't want any one else to have me!"

"I keep you around you naive woman because I love you!"

**It may not be the best chapter, but I wanted to get it out as fast as I could. I love to hear what you think. And I really like cliffies. BTW I know with writing an argument between Eric and Sookie comes the inevitable make-up sex scene. I've never written a lemon before so if you have an suggestions please tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't posted, I had finals last week. And then a huge end of the year party on Friday and I was still suffering the side effects of that until Sunday morning. The rest of the day I was in bed writing this. I promise updates will come more frequently. Review and enjoy.**

**SPOV**

"I just want to know why you do all of this." I threw my hands in the air. "Then not talk to me for a month!" I sat down on the edge of the bed, wiping my tears away. I'd cried way to much.

Eric just stood there looking frustrated. "Sookie. I'm sorry I didn't call. But you told me you didn't want to know how I feel about you. I figured if you wanted to talk you would have called me. You never did so I just tried to stay out of your way."

My whole body went stiff. I glared at him wishing I hadn't come. "Because I don't want to know the only reason you keep me around is because I taste good and you don't want any one else to have me!" I yelled, finally admitting the reason I didn't want to talk about a relationship with Eric.

"I keep you around you naive woman because I love you!" He yelled at me. A look of shock crossed his face, like he didn't know what he was feeling until them.

At that moment I was hit by everything he was feeling: Anger, Pain, Sadness, Lust, and Love. I could feel how much he needed me to understand. I knew without a doubt that he was telling the truth. "Eric." I just didn't know what to say. Apparently Eric did.

"No. It's my turn to talk. You say you have no one but your wrong. I have tried to be there every time you needed me. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I wasn't there for you when you were taken by the fairies but I assure you I was not sitting around doing nothing. I got to you as soon as I could!" I could hear and feel the need for me to understand.

I felt horrible for the way I'd yelled at him. Damn him, he always brought out my over the top emotional side. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. But I just...." I trailed off. I didn't know how I felt about him. Obviously I cared for him- I wouldn't have been do mad that he hadn't called me if I didn't- but he'd never let on to how much he felt. Not until now at least. But I just didn't know what to say.

"I will explain everything to you I swear I will but you have to give me a chance! You can't run away from me." Eric plead.

I shook my head and yawned. Eric noticed. "Your tired and dawn is almost here. Stay here tonight and tomorrow, then we can talk tomorrow night." I really liked being around Eric just for the warmth and safety I felt when I'm around him, but the two of us in the same bed was sure to complicate things. Eric must have come to that conclusion too. "We have slept together and just slept before." he reminded me.

I tried to hold back a fit of giggles but couldn't. Eric's eyebrows shot up. "What? We have." Another giggle came out. "You really think we can sleep together and not have sex?" I blurted.

"I know how to be a gentleman." I snorted. "I do and I will prove it. We will stay in the same bed and not do anything sexual." he firmly stated.

I rolled my eyes and brought up another reason to go back to Bon Temps. "I don't have any clothes." Eric smirked. "Do you really need clothes?" he leered.

"I'm pretty sure that's something sexual." I stated. Eric huffed. "Fine. Take all the fun out of it. There's a few things in the closet." he pointed to a set of carved wooden doors.

I walked over with Eric a few steps behind me. I figured Eric went over board with buy stuff -I mean hello he bought me a house- but was pleasantly surprised to find just a few basic things hanging up. "Thank you for not going over board." I said when I went to the dresser and found a simple set of Pajama shorts and matching tank..I heard him chuckle behind me. "I thought you would except the house better if it was left empty."I nodded and headed to the bathroom.

I found the soap I washed my face with and the lotion I out on everyday and other random things that could be found in my bathroom in Bon Temps. I was oddly touched that e put so much effort into this. I shook my head. I would think this decision through completely, not just give in because Eric was doing something incredibly sweet.

When I pulled the shorts on I found the words 'Bite Me' written in bright red on the but. "Love the shorts, honey." I said when I walked out and found him in the middle of the bed. He laughed. "I thought you might."

I crawled in bed beside him yawning again. "This really is a nice house." I said trying to make our situation seem less awkward. "I'm glad you like it Lover." I wanted to wrap my self up in arms but I was afraid he would take it the wrong way.

"Lover? What has you so uneasy? I told you I wouldn't try anything on you." he said, voice filled with concern.

"Nothing. Just a long day." I said. Was it really so bad to want to be held by him. I was fighting with myself when Eric interrupted my thoughts. He laid his hand on top of mine. "Please tell me what your thinking Lover."

I sighed and decided to be blunt. "I'm trying to figure out if we're worth it. I mean look at us. I'm a telepathic barmaid in a tiny town. You're a thousand year old Viking of a Vampire with money and power and everything." I shrugged. "I'm afraid that once we're together, you won't want me. And I care about you to much for that to happen."

Eric pulled me into a hug. "I've already told I Love you. What more can I do? I want us to be together. I just don't know how to convince you that I do." he whispered.

I held him close. "I do know. I can feel it. I just.....I don't know Eric." I couldn't explain it. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Sookie. Do you not realize how much I've changed since I met you. I understand the last vampire you were with wasn't faithful but I swear I won't do that to you." again with that pleading voice.

"Forget it Eric. We can talk about it tomorrow." I went to pull away. But Eric stopped me. "I rather like the feel of you in my arms." With that I fell into the best sleep I'd had in a month.

------------

I woke up the next morning with Eric pressed against my back and his arm thrown over my hips. It's nice to wake up beside him. I eased out of bed, knowing nothing could wake him, but wanting to be polite. I made my way to the bathroom and into the giant shower. Eric defiantly wanted to make memories in that. Shockingly I wasn't that opposed.

I took a long shower and thought about everything. Eric bought the perfect house for us. Looking at everything I realized how much time and effort and _love _he put into it. But could I really leave everything in Bon Temps? Granted I didn't have many friends and I wasn't speaking to my only living relative, but I grew up there. I pushed those thoughts away to contemplate later.

When I looked for something in the closet I found few simple shirts that fit perfectly. I threw on a pair of jeans and the shirt Eric wore yesterday. I found a note laying on one of the dressers.

_Lover,_

_There is a car in the garage for you in case you wish to go somewhere. I left directions to the interstate in there along with a credit card. Please use it. I would like it if you were here when I rise. Be safe._

_Yours, E_

It should have irritated me that he gave me car and gave me a credit card but I just added the to the list of things to talk about tonight. I knew he cared and this was just his way of showing it, but I refused to be a kept woman.

After a quick breakfast I decided to explore a little more. There was a huge pool in the backyard along with a patio, but no furniture. Maybe I could try and find some today. It couldn't hurt to furnish this house. Just in case things became more serious with Eric and I. I'd never really decorated Gran's house. I left everything the way she had it after she passed.

I went into the garage a found a cute little Prius. It's slate gray and has Northman on the license plate. Inside there was a black American Express card with Sookie Northman written on it. I wasn't to happy with the card but Eric could've gotten a lot flashier car than that. Maybe he did know me better than I thought. I grabbed my purse from the counter in the kitchen and headed to Walmart.

It wasn't to hard to find my way around Shreveport. I found a couple of lawn chairs I liked at Walmart and bright red cushions for them at Target. I had to admit shopping for furniture and not having to worry about money was fun.

I was on my way back to the house when I saw a sale sigh in front of Lowe's. I stopped by just wanting to look around and ended up with another patio chair, cloth hammock, a few plants and planting books, along with a fire pit. I knew I went over the top but shopping is addictive.

I didn't know how long mine and Eric's talk would take or if we would be going anywhere after so I decided to go to the movie rental. If I would be living with him (yes I was actually considering by then) then he would have to see 'Gone with the Wind'. After looking through the new releases I found a couple of scary movies that Eric would probably like, and a romantic comedy I could watch before he rose.

I was almost to the house when Sam called.

"Where are you?" he sounded slightly concerned but mostly pissed.

"Well gee Sam, I'm doing great. Thanks for asking, How is your day going so far?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not the time for that Sookie. Amelia called me this morning and said you weren't home. Thought I'd call and see if you were still alive." He responded sounding even angrier now.

"What's she doing there. She left for New Orleans a few weeks ago!"

"I don't know. Look were busy here. Are you gonna make your shift tonight?"

Crap I forgot about work. "Um...Something came up. I'm going to need a few days off. I'm sorry. I'll work double when I get back."

"Can you come in now and split a shift with Holly? Then take two days off?" he sound pissed.

"That's perfect. Thank you Sam." Even if I was mad I still had manners.

"Uh-huh" he said before hanging up.

It was only one thirty so if I worked four hours that would put me back in Shreveport by eight. Eric probably had work he could do anyways. I floored it back to the house.

I left most of my days purchases in the car, because I didn't have the time to haul it all in and I wanted to show Eric everything I'd bought. He'd be happy I spent his money no matter what I bought. I did bring in a small dry erase board I'd gotten at target and stuck it to the fridge. I wrote a note to Eric:

_Honey,_

_I had to go to Bon Temps. I'm sorry I'm not there now but I arranged to have the next two days off. I have a surprise when I get there. Call me when you get a chance._

_S_

I ran back to the garage hoping Sam had an extra uniform. I made it Bon Temps in a little over an hour. When I got there Holly only had two tables so I knocked of Sam's office door. "Are you in there?"

He opened the door and froze. "Still with Northman." he stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Look Sam. I'm trying to make the most out of a situation neither one of us chose." Technically I wasn't lying, Eric only pulled the dagger stunt for my benefit. Sam crossed his arms. "Really?"

"Yes. Eric was trying to protect me. It probably wasn't the easiest way but it worked. Madden and the king have left me alone for the moment.

Sam grunted. "Why even bother? He has enough money for you to quit working. You don't have any ties here. Why even come here Sookie?"

I was shocked. "Because I thought I had friends here." I snapped trying to hold back angry tears.

"That's not what I meant Sook. I just...."

"No Sam, you made your point. I don't have anything here. I wont be coming back." With that I turned and stomped out of Merlotte's with tears streaming down my face.

I drove down the familiar road to my house. Amelia's car was out back. I slowly went up the steps hoping she was asleep, but that was certainly not the case. She was unpacking and in a rather cheery mood. I stepped inside my old home to find a sparkling kitchen. Amelia ran down the stairs. "I thought you were dead! Where were you? You scarred the crap out of me!" she threw her arms around my shoulders.

"Um...Amelia. We need to talk I began.

"What's wrong? Oh God are you in more trouble. Or are you still fighting with Eric? You know he loves you. I see the way he looks at-" I cut her off "It's good news. He bought a house for us and I'm moving in. Like now."

Amelia was stuck between crying -because she didn't have that chance- and smiling- because we're finally talking. " Wow. I'm happy for you. But um I need to know, are you selling this place?"

"No but I can't stay here. I've been telling myself there's more happy memories than bad, but I'm just not so sure anymore. And Eric is pretty serious about us so...." I trailed off and smiled. Sam pushed me over the edge. I was ready to move on.

"I always told you he was. Now lets get you packed. I'm guessing your only taking the necessities for the moment. Eric's clothes might not work for to long." she glanced at his shirt that I still had on.

"Yeah. He said he knew I wouldn't except a new wardrobe along with the house so he only bought a few things. But I spent the day shopping for house things."

Amelia and I t made plans to go furniture shopping the next week. I left my home feeling sad, but at the same time extatic that I was starting over with Eric.

------------------

I pulled into the garage but didn't find him anywhere in the house. So I headed toward Fangtasia. I couldn't feel much through the bond, which was weird, but decided to visit him at work. Pam was working the door and looked rather shocked I was here. "Sookie! What a surprise. Eric is at his booth."

**EPOV**

I woke up to find Sookie wasn't in the house. I don't know if I was more angry or hurt. She said she would stay and she just ran away like she did with all of her other men. I flew to Fangtasia, hoping to clear my mind. I hadn't been there ten minuets when I start getting that warm feeling n my stomach tha means Sookie is near.

I turned to the door and see her making her way to my table. "Sookie. What are you doing here?" I asked keeping all of the emotion out of my voice. She slid in beside me kissing my cheek in the process. "Well I went to the house but you weren't there so I came to find you."

She was absolutely giddy. I wanted to believe she was coming to live with me but I couldn't let myself hope. "Oh." I replied. Her eyebrows scrunched up. "What's wrong?

"How was I supposed to know where you were?" I asked. Wasn't it obvious why was mad. I asked her to be there when I rose and hse wasn't there.

"You didn't read the message board?" she asked.

"What message board?" I asked. Completely confused.

"The one I bought today." she said happily. I give her a credit card and she buys a message board. Only my Sookie would do that.

"You bought a message board with the credit card I gave you?"

She looked down at her hands. "Well yeah. I got plants and patio furniture a fire pit, a hammock and some movies too. Then Amelia and I made plans to go pick out some stuff for the living room and library. Which reminds me. I have paint samples." She started digging through her purse.

I was overjoyed. When she turned around I pressed my lips to hers. Trying to show her happy she made me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands went around her waist pulling her until she straddled me. She broke off. "Not here. Office." I nodded and lifted her odd easily and began pulling her toward my office where I could really show her how happy she made me.

**So I hate to cut if off there but I really need some more time with this lemon . I promise there is a point to my story I just have to build u to it. If you get a chance, please go to my profile, I have a VERY important poll on there. It pretty much decides where this goes. Please tell me what you think. **

**Hugs, M**


	4. Chapter 4

**First I want to say I'm sorry this took so long. Everything has come crashing down in the last week. School ending, boyfriend's brother graduating, boyfriends brother moving, dad's family reunion (ugh!!!), visiting my mum (yeah!!) and on top of all that... sister getting pregnant!!!! She's only a year older than I am!!! So I didn't have a lot time to write this. **

**Any who, Pam is my favorite character in the books (in the show it's Eric-just cuz I like to look at him) so I simply had to write something from her POV. Hope you enjoy!!!**

I've never been one to like humans. I'm a vampire and I am most certainly proud of it. I'm truly thankful for Eric turning me and I like being his child. At least until Sookie came along. She brought out sides of Eric that I never knew existed and surprisingly I saw a change in myself. Even more surprisingly I didn't mind.

Of course Eric was being a, what's the phrase...jerk-wad. I understand that he was hurt but he needs to get off his high horse and tell her exactly how he feels. Dear Abby says that admitting is the first step. When I tell him this he usually throws something (like a computer) at me or threatens to stake me in my sleep. I wanted to go to Bon Temps but I had to stay at the bar, making sure Eric didn't kill someone.

So when I found her out in the parking lot I was ecstatic! Until she started leaking. She seemed to think that Eric was mad at her. If only she knew. I showed her to his office and stayed close so I could hear what they were saying. I knew they were both mad and would probably end up saying something they didn't mean. And I would be hereto make sure they stayed put. Even if that meant meeting my final death.

When Eric stormed out of his office with Sookie thrown over his shoulder I let out a laugh. She was screaming and swatting at his back side. It was rather comical. Hopefully they could talk it out. I don't think the bar could take it if they didn't .

-----------------

I was eager to see what happened with Sookie and Eric. I knew Eric had taken her to the house he bought specifically for her. He might say he wanted her to think he was a man of his word, but I knew he wanted her to live with him. He'd been buying things for her since she first step foot into Fangtasia.

So when Eric flew into the bar with a homicidal rage I was dumbfound. Amelia had texted me earlier in the day saying Sookie quit her job. I decided to ask but boy was that a bad idea. He threw his brand computer monitor at me and told me to leave.

I went to the door to collect cover charge from the tourist when Sookie showed up with a blinding smile painted across her face. "Sookie. What a surprise! Eric is in booth." I said shocked that her and Eric could be in such different moods. She smiled and practically skipped over toward a brooding Eric.

I watched her kiss his cheek and start talking about the things she'd done during the sun hours. She seemed almost giddy when she talked about it. I could see Eric brighten as she did. I wanted to watch them and make sure the had there talk but Bill walked up. I've never really cared for him. He never seemed to appreciate being a vampire. We were just to different. When I found out he left Sookie for that slutty maker of his I started to hate him. Then when Eric found out Sophia-Ann sent Bill to Bon Temps just for her gift. Well he was lucky I didn't have a stake near me.

"Pam. How are you tonight?" he asked.

"Great. Sookie and Eric might be moving in together. I can't wait to paint there new house." I said. He looked shocked, then upset, then furious. "She won't leave Bon Temps. She has to much there."

I laughed, "Amelia said Sookie hasn't spoken to her brother since the fairies left and apparently Sookie quit her job today." I said matter of factly. Bill deserved ever bit of pain he was supposedly feeling.

"She-" his growl was cut off by a loud moan followed by an even louder 'Oh. God harder'' shout. I erupted into a fit a giggles and Bill froze. I left my spot by the door and sat at Eric's usual booth waiting for the horny couple. Not five minuets later Eric emerged from his office with a idiotic grin, followed by a Sookie who looked just as goofy. She was wearing his shirt and he had one of the new Fangtasia shirts on.

They slid into the booth beside me smiling like fools at each other. Don't get me wrong I'm happy there happy but I have boundaries. "Sookie. I must say you have quite a set of lungs." Eric busted out laughing and Sookie turned bright red.

---------

**SPOV**

I don't know why paint samples would make Eric hard, but boy was I glad it did. The moment he pulled me onto his lap I felt his obvious arousal. I wanted him badly but with all the envious and homicidal thoughts, it was better to get away from them before they killed the mood. "Not here. Office.' I gasped out.

He slid out of th booth and tugged me toward his office. The second the door closed his mouth was back on mine. One of his hands was palming my breast through my shirt while the other rubbed my burning center. I moaned into his mouth. "To many clothes." I gasped out. I could feel him smile against my lips. He just rubbed faster.

I pulled away breathing heavily. "Eric I need you to take me. Now!" he chuckled and slowly pulled my shirt up. He traced intricate patters all across my stomach before ripping the it off. His mouth found mine again and I let out a another moan. I untangled my hands from his hair and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. If he wanted to tease me then I could certainly tease him.

I ran my fingers over his perfectly sculpted chest, circling his nipples. It was his turn to moan. "Lover!" his hands moved from my center to the button on my jeans. He quickly removed my pants and had me stretched out under him on the leather couch. "You are truly driving me mad Lover." he murmured into my neck where he left hot open mouth kisses. I could feel his arousal and knew it was time he lost the jeans. "Lose the jeans." I whispered.

He slid off of me and quickly rid himself of his strained jeans and boxers. He settled down between my legs at my entrance. With a chaste kiss he pushed into me. I let out a loud moan. God I missed the feeling of him inside me.

I lifted up so he could position his shaft to meet my entrance. Eric's mouth found mine. He kissed me slowly sliding his tongue over my lips and into my mouth. I began to grind my hips as he cupped his hands under my butt. He was moving me slowly at first matching the rhythm of his tongue. It was the best form of torture. He broke this kiss as his increased the pace. With each stroke in and out, I felt my orgasm building I shouted "Oh God harder!"

Eric pumped into me two more before calling out in a language I didn't know and collapsed on top of me. I ran my hands up and down his back loving the secure feeling I got from him laying on top of me.

"As much as I want to stay here we can't." he murmured in my ear. I sighed but nodded. I couldn't stay in a bubble with my Eric forever. "Okay. Do you have um... a shirt I could wear?"

Eric chuckled and pulled out of me. I whimpered at the loss of skin contact. Eric smirked and tossed me one of his shirts. I quickly pulled on my jeans. Going commando was always a good idea when I was near Eric. Apparently he thought the same thing. I could se him getting hard again. I smirked and watched him get dressed.

Of course he took his time, making sure I got a good view of _everything_. After pulling on a Fangtasia shirt he kissed me lightly on the lips and grabbed my hand. He pulled me out of his office with a goofy grin plaster on his face. He looked so darn cute when he did that.

We walked across the dance floor toward his booth where Pam was sitting, looking like the Cheshire cat. He pulled me into the booth beside him. Pam looked me, "Sookie. I must say you have quite a set of lungs." I turned blood red and Eric roared with laughter.

When Eric saw my expression he stopped laughing and had the decency to look ashamed. "Don't be embarrassed about it Lover. I like everyone knowing that we're together." he said. I knew he wanted to say he was glad everyone knew I was his but he didn't. Maybe he did learn a thing or two.

**EPOV**

I laughed at Pams comment. I knew all of the vampires and most of the humans probably heard Sookie. And I didn't mind that at all. But when I saw the embarrassed/furious look on her face I stopped. "Don't be embarrassed Lover. I like everyone knowing we're together." I said honestly.

Sookie's expression softened and she leaned in closer to my side. Pam snorted and made a gagging notion. "If you'd excuse me, I don't like your mushiness." Sookie giggled. I quite like the sound.

I ha to ask the question that had been burning in my mind since she mentioned paint samples. "Did you decide what you where going to do?" I asked trying to keep my voice even

"Yes. I want to live with you. I know we have a lot to talk about but...i think we can make this, us, work."she said softly smiling a little at the end.

I was on cloud nine. She was moving in with me. I captured her lips with mine. Trying to show her how much this meant to me. I felt her smile against my lips before pulling away. "If you can look at paint colors with out jumping me... I'd like to show you what I was thinking for a few of the rooms." her smile reaching her eyes.

"I will try, You make me very happy.' I admitted. She pressed her hand to the bulge in the front of my pants. "I know. As soon as we have our talk I will take care of that." I moved my hand over hers. "That is only one of the ways you make me happy. You should know that by know." I whispered. She couldn't think I only wanted her for sex. She had to know that I really loved her. Right?

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I do. You're still _my_ Eric. Can we go to the house?" I didn't know what she meant by _my Eric_ but if she could claim me in anyway she pleased.

"Of course. Let me tell Pam." I grabbed her hand and went to find Pam. As soon as I saw her I wished I'd just left. She was talking to Compton. I felt Sookie's unease. "Lover, do you want to wait in the car? I will only be a minute." she shook her head. Of course, she would want to talk to him. I never felt that Compton was competition but Sookie's outburst the night before had planted doubt in my mind. Could she really forgive him for everything he'd done.

"Just because I forgave him doesn't mean I want to be with him." She snapped. I shook my head and walked toward Pam. "We are leaving for the night. Do you require anything?" I asked. Bill was staring daggers at mine and Sookie's joined hands. "Is there something wrong Compton?"

I felt Sookie elbow me in the rids, probably giving herself a bruise. Bill spoke quietly. "Can I speek to Sookie for a moment?" he asked me. I was about to say no, but that's probably what he was counting on. "Ask her."

I felt Sookie's temper settle a bit. "You can talk to me in front of Eric." she said gently. I trusted her and knew I could feel her if anything went wrong. "Use my office. I will be here when you are done." And making him smell Sookie's scent all over my office would be funny.

She smiled at me and walked down the hall with Bill behind her. Pam was at my side in an instant. "You seem happy." she commented. I smiled at her. "I am. I want to take Sookie home after she speaks to Compton, will you close up?"

She looked at me for a moment. "I have never heard you call one of your houses a home before. She has a big affect on you." she observed. Only my child would catch something like that.

Sookie came out of my office a moment later looking a bit angry, followed by a very pissed looking Compton. "You ready to go Honey?" she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door with out waiting for my answer.

I happily followed her out. She's so cute when she's angry. She climbed into the passenger seat of her car. She knew me well. I loved driving. Ever since cars had come out, I'd loved them. "How did you spend your day?" I asked breaking the comfortable silence that had settled around us.

"I bought some stuff for the house, then went to Bon Temps, got into a fight with Sam, then packed some of my stuff so I could stay up here." she answered. She seemed upset. I could feel all the confusion and hurt through the bond.

"Will you tell me what's wrong. I do not want you to be upset with me." I said when she got quiet. "It's nothing Eric. I was just thinking. Would you mind going through a drive through?" she asked. I knew she was trying to change the subject but I let that pass.

---

After stopping at something called McDonald's we arrived home. Sookie told me to get the big boxes out of the back and set them on the patio while she ate. I knew she was still a little upset so I did as she asked and put some of the groceries away.

"Eric, I have a question. And I want an honest answer." I nodded and she went on. "Are you planning on turning me?"

**If you haven't noticed...i like cliff hangers. Tell me what you thin k about my lemon. It's the first time I've tried something like it so I would appreciate advice. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have run away to my boyfriends house for the summer. So updates should come more often. Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Eric, I have a question. And I want an honest answer." He nodded and so I went on. "Are you planning on turning me?"

A could see as well as feel the shock and hurt that went through him. So I hurried on with my explanation. "I mean, I know you said you wouldn't but Bill brought it up and I just wanted to make sure we were still on the same page."

He came to lean against the counter beside me looking a tad bit ashamed . "I promised you I wouldn't. Though I have to admit, nothing would make me happier than being with you for eternity. But it is your choice, I won't force you into anything." he said.

I stared at him for a moment. I didn't know what to say to that so I just wrapped my arms around his side. Letting him feel the happiness. I heard_ I love the feel of her in my arms. _I smiled to myself. I didn't like hearing things from vampires but that was sweet.

He kissed the top of my head and pulled my chin up so he could see my face. "I am glad you're happy. Now we must talk." when I nodded he got that mischievous look in his eyes. "We have no living room furniture, the only place to talk would be the bedroom."

I smirked at him. "While that is tempting I had another idea." I unwrapped myself from his arms and went to get my suitcase out of the car. When I found the hideous quilt from my home in Bon Temps I smiled. I knew it was a good I idea to bring it.

I spread out the afghan while Eric made a fire. He laid down on his side but I wasn't having any of that I pushed him on his back and wormed my way into his arms so my head was on his chest. "What is your first question Lover?" he asked after a moment of peaceful silence.

I thought for a moment. "Why did you leave me after the Fairy War?" Eric had that expressionless mask on.

"You don't realize but, I've put a lot on the live for you. I don't regret that but I thought you would have some sort of feelings for me because of that. When you said you didn't know well... that hurt. And you made it seem like I was for sex and nothing more. I stayed away so I you couldn't hurt me." he said. I felt the his pain. I felt like a schmuck but Eric caught that. "Don't feel guilty. You have made it clear that you have feelings for me. It may not be love but you will get there eventually." he ran his hands through my hair in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I kinda thought the same about you. Now, what exactly does that dagger mean?"

"It means that you are mine. I know you don't like the turn but that just might save your gorgeous ass one day. It's almost like marriage. No other vampire or any Supe for that matter, can claim you. I did it because I did not want De Castro carting you off to Vegas. "

"It would've been nice to know I was getting _married_. We never even been on a date." I sighed. I was grateful for what he did, but it was just so extreme. "I understand you were not sitting around when I was taken but will you tell me what you where doing?" I asked cautiously. This was probably the only question that could bring the bad-ass Sheriff out of him. But he stayed calm.

"When you where taken, you left this world. Niall needed to locate you quickly, so I volunteered blood. He didn't tell me there would be side effects. Everything you felt I felt. I had Pam tie me up with silver in the basement of her home so I would not hurt any one. W hen I was finally able to get a hold of myself they had already found you. I'm sorry I wasn't there, but there's no telling what I would have done if I wasn't restrained." I could feel is grief and saw a bloody tear in his eye. .

"Thank you for helping. I shouldn't have said anything in the hospital." I snuggled closer to him, trying to get rid of the unpleasant feelings that lingered between us. Eric seemed to understand. He continued running his fingers through my hair and sprinkling butterfly kisses across all visible skin.

"Eric?" I said after a while. "Yes Lover?"

"I think I need to clarify something." He looked confused. "I care about you a lot. I really do. But your going to have to give me a little bit of time to get use to living with you. I want to make this work, so I don't think we should rush anything else."

Eric scrunched his eyebrows together. "Rush anything else? Tell me what I'm rushing and I will stop it." he said firmly. I shook my head and placed my hand on his cheek. "We've never been on a date and we're already living together and by some standards married."

He smiled. "I suppose you are right. We should date. But if a vampire asks you have to tell them we're pledged. Like I said it just might save that gorgeous ass of yours."

I smirked and muttered, "I thought I was the one with the thing for butts?" I could feel the vibrations in Eric's chest when he laughed. I smiled up at him trying to make him feel the overwhelming happiness I was feeling. Eric must have felt it because he was smiling that same goofy grin he had at Fangtasia.

"There are many ways to show someone you care for them Lover." Eric whispered in my ear. It wasn't quite a leer but the sexual aspect was certainly there. I looked up at him with a lustful smile. "There certainly are."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth Eric had me on my back. I giggled. "I really like vampire speed." he chuckled and kissed my forehead, making his way down my jaw and across my throat. He circled my pulse point with his tongue. I let out a whimper and tilted my head a bit further to the side. Eric chuckled. "I plan on biting you, just not there." he whispered. The fire in my lower abdomen got a lot hotter.

An hour later Eric I was laying on top of Eric out of breath and totally spent. Eric was running his hands up and down my back. "I believe you said you had paint colors. What would you like to do with this room?"

**I know its short and I'mreally sorry about that, but I lost my memory card. The next chapter will be up soon. It's mainly fluff for the next two chapters, but I promise there is a plot. Sookie just has to trust Eric first.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this isn't a chapter. I need someone(s) to bounce a few ideas off of and help write the lemons. As you can tell that's not really my thing. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
